Crush
by Blackunicorn39
Summary: UA, Yaoi. Ou comment un léger changement d'horaire peut changer une vie...


Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclaimer : Les personnages principaux ne sont pas à moi, mais à leurs auteurs respectifs. Quand on voit la vie que je leur fais mener, c'est pas plus mal...

Genre : UA, shonen-ai

Remarque : Ce texte était à l'origine prévu pour le recueil de fanfictions de event-yaoi qui sera édité pour la Japan Expo de cette année. J'avais été contactée au départ pour une histoire de 18 pages inédite (et je n'ai pas réussi à faire moins que 20...). Mais suite à une réorganisation du recueil, les histoires ne devaient plus dépasser 10 pages. Mon texte étant alors (vraiment) trop long, il n'est pas retenu, ce qui me permet de vous le mettre ^^

J'ai eu cette idée en allant bosser. Je fais le trajet à pied et j'ai commencé à échafauder vaguement un scénario en voyant passer un bus. 20 min après, j'avais presque la totalité de l'histoire et j'ai dû ronger mon frein toute la journée avant de pouvoir enfin me mettre à l'écrire. Ma bêta n'a même pas eu besoin que je lui dise pour savoir où j'avais choper l'idée, elle me connait trop bien ^^

* * *

_Crush (__1)_

Comme tous les matins, Duo eut énormément de mal à se réveiller. Son réveil était réglé pour sonner trois fois de suite, à 5 minutes d'intervalle. Puis, c'était sa chaine hifi qui se mettait en route à l'autre bout du studio, l'obligeant à se lever pour aller éteindre les élucubrations matinales de radio Vatican. Il n'était pas spécialement croyant, mais il avait mis cette station pour la simple raison que les émissions du matin étaient suffisamment inintéressantes voire énervantes pour qu'il n'en supporte pas plus de quelques minutes au volume sonore où il l'avait réglé.

La position des habits dans le placard à côté de la chaine avait été réfléchie de façon à ce qu'il puisse prendre ses vêtements de la droite vers la gauche dans l'ordre inverse dans lequel il les mettait, c'est à dire : pull, pantalon, t-shirt et sous-vêtements. Il posa la pile sur le tabouret à côté de la douche, et lorsqu'il en sortit, il n'eut plus qu'à tendre le bras et enfiler les habits sans réfléchir ni ouvrir réellement les yeux. Ensuite, toujours au radar, il fila dans le coin cuisine pour boire son café, qui était prêt grâce à la cafetière programmable préparée la veille.

C'est à peu près à ce moment-là que, comme d'habitude, il ouvrit vraiment les yeux et que son cerveau laissa tomber le mode automatique pour se remettre à fonctionner normalement. Et la première connexion neuronale se traduisait immanquablement par la pensée : "_Je suis en retard !_" quand il comprenait enfin ce que clamait l'horloge du micro-onde. Ce jour n'échappa pas à la règle et il enfila ses chaussures à la hâte, attrapa sa veste sur la patère à côté de la porte et sortit comme une tornade pour attraper le bus de 7h29 à l'arrêt qui était devant la porte de son immeuble.

.

Comme tous les matins, Heero éteignit son réveil avant qu'il ne sonne. Il se leva immédiatement, fit son lit, prépara son petit déjeuner, et, pendant que le café passait, il alla se doucher et s'habiller. Il avait déjà préparé ses vêtements la veille au soir et les avaient mis sur une chaise dans la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'il en sortit, son café était prêt, il n'avait plus qu'à se servir. Il avait déjà sorti du frigo une brique de jus d'orange, une plaquette de beurre et un pot de confiture entamé, qu'il avait posé sur la table, de même qu'une demi-baguette. Il prit un bol, le remplit à moitié du précieux breuvage et s'assit pour déjeuner tranquillement. Il alluma la radio pour écouter les nouvelles du jour.

Une fois son déjeuner fini, il rangea les reliefs de son repas et fit la vaisselle. Il regarda l'heure à sa montre, et comme il avait encore un peu de temps, il alluma son ordinateur pour programmer un peu. À quelques minutes de 7h, il arrêta sa machine, mit ses chaussures, prit son pardessus et la petite sacoche contenant ses papiers. Il sortit de son appartement et passa la porte de son immeuble à 7h précises, un peu plus tôt que les autres jours. Il respira l'air frais et calme du petit matin et, les mains dans les poches, il prit la direction de son travail.

Un peu plus tard, en entendant le bruit caractéristique du freinage d'un poids lourd, il tourna la tête vers la gauche et regarda le bus arriver à sa hauteur et ralentir pour prendre des passagers à l'arrêt du Parc. Il entendit vaguement le bruit d'une cavalcade à sa droite, avant d'entendre une porte s'ouvrir à la volée et de se faire violemment heurter, au point d'en perdre l'équilibre.

Duo avait dévalé l'escalier en courant et avait comme d'habitude jailli hors de son immeuble comme un diable hors de sa boîte. Mais cette fois, il était rentré dans un malheureux passant qu'il avait envoyé au tapis sous le choc. Paniqué, le châtain tendit la main au piéton malchanceux pour l'aider à se relever. Il bredouilla une excuse qui se perdit en chemin lorsqu'il croisa son regard.

Pendant une seconde qui leur paru une éternité, les deux hommes se dévisagèrent en silence, se tenant toujours par la main. Le dernier couinement du freinage du bus les sortit de leur bulle en rappelant à Duo qu'il était en retard. Il sursauta brusquement, lâcha précipitamment la main qu'il tenait, rougit furieusement et se rua vers le bus tout en disant à Heero par dessus son épaule :

- Je suis en retard, pardon, je suis désolé, vraiment...

Le bus était déjà reparti que Heero se demandait encore de quoi le jeune homme natté était désolé. De l'avoir renversé, ou d'être en retard ? Puis, se secouant mentalement, le brun reprit sa marche, tout en se repassant cette étrange rencontre. Il était tiraillé entre deux sentiments contradictoires : la colère d'avoir été renversé et laissé en plan sans une excuse valable, et l'envie irraisonnée de replonger dans le regard de ce jeune homme. Il avait été tellement subjugué par les yeux violets de son interlocuteur qu'il n'avait même pas fait attention au reste de son visage.

.

De son côté, Duo était mortifié. Deux fois déjà, il avait failli rentrer dans quelqu'un en sortant de son immeuble, mais c'était la première fois qu'il heurtait réellement un passant. En plus, il ne lui avait même pas demandé s'il s'était fait mal. Il l'avait trouvé tellement beau qu'il n'avait pas réussi à lui parler... Il avait toujours eu un faible pour les asiatiques, mais celui-là, avec ses yeux d'un bleu profond et ses cheveux bruns en bataille, comme si on venait juste d'y passer les doigts... Il l'avait littéralement époustouflé... Mais il avait dû le prendre pour un faquin de la pire espèce.

À 7h43, le bus arriva à l'arrêt Mendès France, à deux pas du travail de Duo. Le grand bâtiment, surmonté d'une énorme enseigne jaune, n'était pas difficile à trouver. Le châtain passa la porte réservée au personnel dans la petite ruelle attenante et se rendit au vestiaire. Il ouvrit son casier, enleva sa veste et son gros pull et enfila le gilet vert et jaune par dessus son t-shirt à manches longues bleu pâle. Le résultat était du plus mauvais goût, mais Duo n'ouvrait pas suffisamment les yeux le matin pour choisir ses habits pour qu'ils s'accordent avec son uniforme.

Comme il lui restait une petite dizaine de minutes avant son heure officielle d'embauche, Duo prépara du café dans la salle de pause de son étage. La cafetière étant isotherme et surtout de grande contenance, le précieux liquide resterait chaud toute la matinée et serait disponible au moindre besoin de caféine de l'un des employés. Et Dieu sait s'ils en avaient régulièrement besoin.

Duo travaillait comme vendeur dans une succursale d'une grande enseigne de librairie, papeterie, musique, multimédia et compagnie, grand fourre-tout du loisir entre guillemets culturel. Et bien qu'elle comporte quatre lettres et commence par un F, ce n'était pas le juron américain bien connu que Duo se répétait à longueur de journée. S'il n'avait pas eu absolument besoin de travailler pour vivre, il y a longtemps qu'il aurait claqué la porte de cet antre de la consommation à outrance.

Cela faisait maintenant un an qu'il bossait au rayon littérature jeunesse et manga, au second et dernier étage du magasin, et il désespérait de trouver un jour un emploi dans une autre librairie. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute de chercher.

Le travail était barbant, entre les clients qui ne savaient pas où ils étaient, ceux qui ne savaient pas ce qu'ils voulaient et ceux qui s'asseyaient dans les rayons pour lire les livres en confondant le magasin avec une bibliothèque, Duo avait largement de quoi émailler ses pensées de tous les jurons fleuris qu'il connaissait dans ses deux langues. Sans jamais les dire à voix haute, même s'ils lui brûlaient les lèvres, car le client est roi, n'est-ce pas ?

Aujourd'hui, pourtant, il semblait un peu dans la lune. À tel point que plusieurs de ses collègues lui demandèrent s'il n'était pas malade. Il leur répondait que tout allait bien, puis repartait dans sa rêverie. Il repensait sans cesse au jeune homme qu'il avait renversé ce matin. Il semblait un tout petit peu plus vieux que lui. Duo avait une imagination débordante, et, pendant qu'il rangeait de nouveaux arrivages en rayon, il la mit à contribution pour inventer la vie de son bel inconnu.

Il venait de lui trouver un passé tragique d'orphelin de guerre, expliquant la froideur de ce regard de glace, lorsqu'il fut brusquement ramené sur Terre, par l'intermédiaire d'une femme entre deux âges qui lui tapota sur l'épaule :

- Excusez-moi, monsieur, mais j'aurai besoin d'aide.

Duo plaqua un sourire commercial sur son visage et se retourna vers la cliente :

- Mais bien sûr. Que puis-je pour vous ?

Elle commença à lui parler de son neveu qui allait bientôt avoir 13 ans et qui aimait beaucoup les mangas. Elle voulait lui en offrir pour son anniversaire, mais comme elle n'y connaissait rien, elle ne savait pas quoi choisir. Soupirant intérieurement, Duo posa quelques questions à la femme et apprit ainsi que "les mangas" voulaient dire uniquement Naruto, et qu'en plus, elle ne savait pas combien de tomes avait son neveu. L'américain lui proposa alors d'offrir non pas un tome de sa série habituelle, mais un nouveau manga, pour lui ouvrir un peu l'horizon. Et il expliqua succinctement l'histoire de divers shōnen, avant qu'elle ne se décide pour la version papier de l'anime Samurai Champloo, pour la raison très simple qu'il n'y avait que deux tomes.

Puis, une fois sa cliente repartie avec ses deux volumes, Duo se retrouva happé par une autre, avec le même genre d'exigences. Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à la fin de son service. Il eut recourt plusieurs fois à la cafetière, prenant alors cinq minutes de pause pour boire sa tasse. Jamais plus longtemps, car le responsable de l'étage ne manquait pas de rappeler ses subalternes à leur travail dans le cas contraire. Mais cela lui suffisait pour se vider la tête, et aujourd'hui, pour continuer ses conjectures sur son bel inconnu.

.

Heero, quant à lui, avait essayé de ne plus penser au jeune homme natté jusqu'à ce qu'il soit arrivé à son travail, sans succès. Il était même tellement perdu dans ses pensées, à revoir les orbes violines de son interlocuteur et à essayer de situer son léger accent, qu'il était passé devant l'immeuble abritant son entreprise sans s'arrêter. Ce n'est qu'à l'intersection suivante qu'il s'en aperçut. Maugréant contre son inattention, il fit demi-tour et entra dans le grand immeuble par la porte de derrière.

Il prit l'ascenseur jusqu'au septième et dernier étage et prit à gauche dans le couloir. La dernière porte à droite portait la mention laconique : "support téléphonique". Il s'agissait en fait des bureaux d'une importante hotline informatique, filiale indispensable d'une des plus grandes entreprises de développement de logiciels du monde. Heero ouvrit la porte et traversa l'open space jusqu'au box contenant son poste.

Il s'assit, alluma l'ordinateur et mit le casque micro qui lui permettait de répondre au téléphone. Il salua quelques collègues qui arrivèrent après lui et, à 8h précises, il appuya sur le bouton avertissant le standard qu'il était disponible.

Commença alors une dure matinée de labeur à répondre aux questions plus ou moins confuses d'informaticiens en herbe qui n'avaient pas encore compris que la majorité des bugs informatiques provenait de ce qui se trouvait entre le clavier et la chaise. Il fit une pause à 11h, avala deux cachets d'aspirine avec un café tenant plus du jus de chaussettes que de l'expresso et retourna à son poste de torture, comme il le nommait lui-même.

Il travaillait ici depuis trois mois et devait en supporter encore autant. Lorsque la journée s'étirait en longueur, il maudissait son père de lui imposer ça, mais il avait passé un marché avec lui et devait continuer coûte que coûte.

Enfin, après six longues heures de questions aussi farfelues qu'inintéressantes, l'horloge placée en bas à droite de son écran indiqua 14h, l'heure de la débauche. Il finit la conversation avec son client, en essayant de ne pas lui donner l'impression de l'envoyer promener, puis il appuya sur le bouton prévenant le standard que le poste n'était plus occupé.

Il soupira un grand coup, soulagé d'avoir fini pour aujourd'hui, puis se leva en s'étirant. Il attrapa ses affaires et descendit au troisième étage de l'immeuble. Cet étage abritait une grande cantine ouverte toute la journée, permettant aux employés de l'immeuble de se restaurer pour un prix modique. Heero y passait tous les jours à la fin de son service. Il habitait à presque 50 min de marche, et ne se sentait pas capable d'attendre plus longtemps pour manger.

Comme tous les jours, il prit un plateau, soupira devant le peu de diversité des plats proposés, en prit un au hasard et se chercha une table près de la baie vitrée. Il aimait bien regarder les passants dans la rue tout en mangeant. Ça lui permettait de se changer les idées après ces six heures à répéter inlassablement les mêmes mots. Il finissait son entrée lorsqu'un bus s'arrêta au pied de la tour pour prendre les quelques personnes qui attendaient sous l'abri et à côté. Il lâcha sa fourchette en voyant une natte châtain s'engouffrer dans le véhicule.

Les yeux violets de l'inconnu de ce matin s'extirpèrent du recoin de sa mémoire où les questions débilitantes des utilisateurs de la hotline les avaient retranchés et revinrent prendre la première place dans les pensées de Heero. Quand le poids lourd reprit sa route, le japonais le suivit des yeux, essayant vainement d'apercevoir le jeune homme au travers des vitres teintés du bus, plus de dix mètres au dessus de celui-ci.

Lorsqu'il ne vit plus qu'un carré blanc et bleu au loin, Heero se rendit compte de l'absurdité de son geste. Et il n'était même pas sûr que ce soit la même personne. Ça pouvait tout à fait être une femme coiffée avec une natte. Et le fait que ce soit la même ligne de bus n'était pas une preuve, des centaines de personnes empruntaient cette ligne chaque jour. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espérer que le jeune homme travaille près d'ici.

Déstabilisé, il finit son repas en essayant de comprendre ce qui le fascinait tellement dans ces yeux à la couleur improbable. Il y pensait encore sur le chemin du retour, et n'avait toujours pas trouvé la réponse en passant la porte de son appartement.

.

Une fois son travail fini, Duo se dépêcha d'enlever son uniforme et de quitter l'immeuble. Il ne voulait pas louper son bus, il n'y en avait qu'un toute les demi-heures à cette heure de la journée. En plus, il avait faim. Il aurait pu manger au restaurant de l'entreprise, mais seuls quelques uns de ses collègues qui y déjeunaient à cette heure-ci et il ne les appréciait guère. Quitte à manger seul, autant ne pas le faire dans une salle bondée. En plus, les plats y étaient le plus souvent infects.

Il s'assit sous l'abribus en soupirant. Il venait de passer presque 6 heures debout, à piétiner sur place, ça lui faisait du bien de s'asseoir pour soulager ses jambes. Mais il ne profita pas longtemps de ce répit. À 14h24, comme stipulé sur la fiche des horaires, le bus arriva et s'arrêta dans un couinement de freins pneumatiques. Duo se releva et s'engouffra dans le véhicule. Ce n'était pas vraiment une heure de pointe, mais le bus était bien plein et il n'y avait plus une seule place assise de libre. Le natté n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se caler comme il put contre la paroi en tenant une barre d'une main pour ne pas tomber aux accélérations et freinages du bus. Il avait un petit quart d'heure pour s'abîmer dans ses pensées avant d'arriver à l'arrêt devant chez lui.

Il reprit sa rêverie préférée depuis que la journée avait débuté, à savoir, imaginer la vie de son bel inconnu. Il le voyait bien espion, un peu à la James Bond, mais sans le côté macho et les greluches qui vont avec. Mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir à quel gouvernement ou pays le rattacher. Tous les politiques étaient plus ou moins pourris, et il ne pouvait se battre que pour la paix et la justice.

Un brusque coup de frein le sortit de ses pensées et il eut un moment de panique en voyant que le bus était arrivé à son arrêt et qu'il n'était pas près de la sortie. Heureusement pour lui, une jeune maman eut quelques difficultés à faire descendre sa poussette, ce qui lui permit de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la porte arrière et de sortir à temps.

Il traversa la rue, extirpa sa clé du fond de sa poche de jean et franchit la porte d'entrée de son immeuble. Il vérifia s'il avait du courrier, puis, l'estomac grondant, il grimpa les escaliers grinçants qui menaient au troisième et dernier étage.

Trois studios s'ouvraient sur le couloir. Celui de Duo était tout au fond et donnait sur la rue. Il entendait donc distinctement les bruits de la circulation, mais il avait en contrepartie une très belle vue sur le parc de l'autre côté de la rue et le soleil presque tout l'après-midi. Les rayons du soleil commençaient tout juste à chauffer le parquet lorsque Duo entra chez lui. Il jeta son blouson sur la patère, la rata et jura très fort. L'incident ne méritait pas une expression aussi fleurie, mais Dieu que ça faisait du bien de pouvoir jurer à voix haute !

Il accrocha correctement la veste cette fois, et se rendit dans le coin cuisine. Il sortit ses ingrédients, et posa un bol de radis à côté du plan de travail. Ainsi, il pourrait en picorer tout en préparant ses pâtes à la bolognaise, ça l'aiderait à patienter. Puis, dix minutes après, il s'attabla devant une assiette fumante. Il mangea tout en regardant vaguement la télévision, et fit sa vaisselle.

Puis, avisant l'heure, il attrapa sa sacoche et l'ouvrit pour vérifier qu'il y avait bien mis le dossier qu'il avait constitué, un bloc de papier et un crayon, ainsi qu'un livre. Ainsi paré, il sortit et alla attendre le bus. Il avait rendez-vous pour un entretien d'embauche dans une librairie à l'autre bout de la ville. Il allait lui falloir au moins une heure de bus, s'il ne loupait pas les correspondances. Au cas où, il avait prévu plus de deux heures pour s'y rendre. D'où le livre, pour pouvoir patienter avant l'heure dite. Et pourtant, il ne réussit guère à se concentrer sur ses pages. Le regard bleu et les cheveux fous de son inconnu du matin revenaient en boucle devant ses yeux et dans son esprit.

Il le remisa pourtant dans un coin de sa tête le temps de l'entretien, pour mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Mais malgré ça, il avait peu d'espoir. Les deux responsables qui l'avaient reçu n'avaient pas eu l'air très contents d'apprendre qu'il n'avait pas de véhicule, ni même le permis de conduire. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Duo observait ce genre de réaction. La dépendance aux transports en commun semblait pire que la dépendance aux drogues dures pour les patrons.

À la fin de l'entretien, les responsables le saluèrent en lui disant qu'ils allaient réfléchir, mais à voir leurs mines, Duo ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions. Dommage, leur boutique ressemblait un peu plus à l'idée que Duo se faisait du métier de libraire. Il rentra chez lui, un peu déprimé. Il se demanda soudainement qu'est-ce que son inconnu pourrait bien lui trouver. Après tout, il n'était qu'un petit vendeur insignifiant. Certes, il avait du charme, mais guère plus. Il continua à se ressasser ce genre de pensée déprimante tout le long du chemin qui le ramenait chez lui.

En descendant du bus à l'arrêt du Parc, il vit quelqu'un qui ressemblait à son inconnu devant la porte de son immeuble. Son cœur s'accéléra, mais le temps que le bus reparte et qu'il puisse enfin traverser, l'homme avait disparu. Arrivé devant la porte, il regarda de tous les côtés. Il cru voir sa silhouette loin sur la droite. Il fit un pas dans cette direction, avant de s'arrêter. Non, il ne pouvait pas courir ainsi après un inconnu. Et puis, ce n'était sûrement pas la même personne, il y avait des tas d'hommes bruns avec une coupe "saut du lit" et vêtus d'un pardessus noir. Légèrement déprimé, il rentra chez lui. Il se prépara un chocolat chaud, se mit en boule dans son vieux fauteuil et commença à lire. C'était toujours ainsi qu'il oubliait le mieux ses rares moments de passage à vide.

.

Une fois chez lui et comme tous les jours, Heero alluma son ordinateur et rouvrit le programme qu'il était en train de coder. Mais contrairement à d'habitude, il ne parvint pas à avancer. Les yeux violets revenaient en boucle devant l'écran et prenaient le pas sur les lignes de code. Exaspéré, il s'appuya les poings sur les yeux, jusqu'à avoir mal. Sans succès, les orbes violines ne se dissolvaient pas dans les points lumineux qui venaient danser sous ses paupières. Il tenta alors de méditer, comme son cousin Wufei lui avait appris.

Certes, en appliquant les techniques de respiration, il réussit à se vider l'esprit de toutes les pensées qui l'encombraient. Mais les yeux prirent alors bien plus de place. Se relevant brusquement, il rabattit violemment l'écran de son portable et se mit à faire les cent pas devant son bureau. Ça ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Il devait faire quelque chose, ce n'était pas normal qu'une si brève rencontre le déstabilise autant.

Peut-être était-ce juste cette couleur irréelle qui le fascinait tant. S'il en savait plus long sur ce jeune homme natté, il se rendrait compte qu'il n'y avait rien qui justifie cette fixation et il pourrait enfin passer à autre chose. Seulement, voilà, il ne le connaissait pas et ne se souvenait même plus de son visage.

Continuant ses va-et-vient dans la pièce, il eut soudain une idée pour connaître le nom de son inconnu. Il prit sa sacoche et son pardessus et ressortit. Il prit le chemin de son travail, conscient d'agir sur un coup de tête.

Après une petite demi-heure de marche, il arriva au parc municipal. Il se rendit devant la porte de l'immeuble d'où le natté avait jailli, facilement reconnaissable à sa couleur bleu nuit. En levant le nez, il regarda les fenêtres s'ouvrant dans la façade, mais il ne vit personne. Il s'y attendait, mais la bouffée de déception qu'il ressentit le surprit. Remettant l'étude de ce sentiment étrange à plus tard, il s'approcha de la porte. La poignée était fixe, ce qui voulait dire que la porte ne s'ouvrait qu'avec la clé, comme pour beaucoup d'immeubles.

À droite de la porte, un interphone portait douze boutons, chacun agrémenté d'un nom. Heero sortit un calepin et un crayon de sa pochette et entreprit de recopier chaque nom et le numéro de l'appartement qui allait avec. Ne connaissant pas le nom de son inconnu, il ne pouvait pas sonner. Mais maintenant qu'il avait les noms des habitants de cet immeuble, il allait pouvoir chercher des informations sur Internet, et avec un peu de chance, retrouver le natté.

Il rangea son carnet et partit en direction de son appartement au moment où un bus arrivait à l'arrêt de l'autre côté de la rue. Mais, pressé de rentrer et de commencer ses recherches, il n'y prêta pas attention. En marchant rapidement, il ne mit que vingt minutes à revenir à son appartement. Il posa son carnet sur le bureau, et rouvrit l'ordinateur. Il quitta son programme en cours de codage et ouvrit une recherche Internet. Il lu le premier nom de sa liste, et l'écarta aussitôt car c'était un nom de femme. Il n'avait peut-être que peu de souvenirs de son inconnu, mais il était sûr que c'était un homme.

Il passa au second, et entra son patronyme dans le moteur de recherche. Il trouva une page sur un réseau social en ligne, dont la photo avait été remplacée par un dessin figuratif, ce qui ne lui apprenait guère plus. Délaissant les recherches classiques, il entra furtivement dans les bases de données de l'administration, sécurité sociale et imposition principalement, pour retrouver la profession, l'âge, le statut marital... enfin toutes les informations qu'il put sur l'homme habitant l'appartement n°2. Lorsqu'il eut écumé les diverses bases de données, il passa au nom suivant et recommença.

.

Pour la troisième fois, un réveil sonna et une main atterrit lourdement sur le bouton d'arrêt de la sonnerie stridente. Paresseusement, la main se laissa choir sur la table de nuit à côté du réveil avec un bruit sourd, puis amorça un mouvement pour retrouver sa place chaude et douillette sous l'oreiller. Elle était à mi-chemin lorsqu'une conversation entre une voix masculine effacée et une féminine haut-perchée se fit entendre. Les deux personnes parlaient de la vie de Saint Benoît et de la portée que sa fameuse règle avait encore de nos jours pour la communauté chrétienne (2).

La main accéléra brusquement et, à la place de replonger sous la masse plumeuse, elle se plaqua dessus avec vigueur. Un grognement étouffé et mécontent démontra que, malgré son renfort, l'oreille planquée sous l'oreiller transmettait encore trop des paroles des deux personnes dans la radio à celui qui avait dormi profondément dans le grand lit moelleux.

Un second grognement, plus long et plus grognon encore si possible, se fit entendre alors que le dormeur se retournait pour essayer de nouveau d'échapper aux voix. La nouvelle position n'étant pas plus efficace que la précédente, le corps se redressa avec la lenteur d'une plaque tectonique et un visage un peu fripé apparu lorsque la couette chût des épaules du dormeur. La natte un peu ébouriffée et les yeux fermés, Duo bailla et reconsidéra sérieusement l'idée de retrouver sa position précédente.

Des bribes de phrases incompréhensibles prononcées d'un voix docte et toujours aussi haut-perchée eurent raison de lui et il se leva finalement en marmonnant quelque chose qui aurait pu ressembler à "_Damn about this holy Thingy !_" (3) s'il s'était donné la peine de desserrer la mâchoire et de bouger les lèvres. Duo se dirigea au radar vers la chaine hifi, éteignit cette maudite émission et ouvrit son placard. Il passa dans sa salle de bain, s'habilla encore comme l'as de pique, puis se versa un café. Dès la première gorgée, il sortit de son brouillard matinal, ses sombres pensées de la veille oubliées dans un recoin de la couette.

Duo regarda son micro-onde, et à la vue de l'heure, au lieu de l'habituel "je suis en retard !", il pensa "je vais peut-être le revoir !". Cette pensée étant extrêmement plus plaisante que l'autre, il sourit tout seul. Tout guilleret, il mis sa tasse dans l'évier et se prépara à sortir.

.

Lorsqu'il se regarda dans la glace, Heero vit qu'il avait de belles cernes pour avoir passé presque toute la nuit à sa recherche. Il avait éliminé la majorité des noms qu'il avait noté, certains appartenant à des femmes, ou à des hommes trop âgés pour correspondre à son inconnu ou encore pour qui il avait trouvé des photos suffisamment rapprochées pour voir la couleur des yeux. Ça ne l'aidait pas de ne pas se souvenir du reste du visage. Il n'avait gardé que trois personnes, deux qui correspondraient au niveau de l'âge et du sexe et une troisième pour laquelle il n'avait rien trouvé nulle part. Ça l'avait étonné, mais comme c'était le dernier nom et qu'il était déjà très tard, il avait repoussé au lendemain la résolution de cette énigme.

Il suivit sa routine matinale, mais un sentiment d'impatience grandissait lentement en lui. Il avait hâte de revoir le natté, mais il s'interdit de partir plus tôt que la veille ou de marcher plus vite. En effet, il devait arriver un peu avant le bus pour le revoir. Il doutait que le jeune homme sorte de chez lui plusieurs minutes avant l'heure, alors que l'arrêt était devant son immeuble.

Soudain, il fut pris d'un horrible doute. Et si le natté avait l'habitude de prendre le bus d'avant, et que c'est pour cette raison que la veille il semblait si paniqué d'être en retard ? Il dut s'arrêter un instant pour reprendre son souffle, tant sa poitrine le serrait après cette supposition. Lorsqu'il fut un peu remis, il redressa les épaules et reprit sa marche. Il était trop tard pour voir passer le bus de 7h14, et la seule manière de vérifier son hypothèse était de voir si l'inconnu prenait le bus de 7h29 ce matin aussi. Et s'il ne le voyait pas, il partirait plus tôt demain.

Il ralentit un peu l'allure en arrivant devant le parc. Le bus n'était pas là. Heero se retourna et soupira de soulagement en le voyant quelques centaines de mètres avant l'arrêt. Il ne l'avait pas manqué. Alors qu'il s'arrêtait presque, il vit la porte bleu nuit s'ouvrir plus lentement que la veille. Un jeune homme en sortit et Heero retint sa respiration lorsqu'il vit la natte châtain se balancer dans son dos.

Duo n'avait pas galopé aujourd'hui et il s'arrêta sur le seuil, profitant du fait que le bus n'était pas encore arrivé. Le natté regarda à droite, au cas où son inconnu serait déjà passé, mais aucun dos ne lui ressemblait. Il tourna la tête à gauche et il le vit. Il semblait s'être arrêté au milieu du trottoir, à moins de trois mètres de lui. La bouffée de joie que Duo ressentit lui fit faire un sourire aussi brillant qu'un rayon de soleil se reflétant dans les lustres de la Galerie des Glaces du château de Versailles.

Heero reconnut les yeux violets lorsque le natté se tourna vers lui et il se prit le superbe sourire en pleine poitrine. Comme foudroyé sur place, il fut incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement et, comme la veille, il se contenta de regarder le jeune homme. Mais cette fois, il détailla avidement le moindre trait pour le fixer dans sa mémoire. Ce qu'il vit lui plut au plus haut point, et il sut alors que ce n'étaient pas que les yeux irréels qui le fascinaient, mais l'inconnu en entier.

Ce fut de nouveau le bus qui vint briser ce moment hors du temps, qui aurait aussi bien pu durer trois secondes que trois siècles, en faisant couiner ses freins à l'arrêt du Parc. Le natté se détourna, heureux d'avoir revu son inconnu et triste que ce soit déjà fini. Il se dépêcha de monter dans le véhicule et se retourna un instant au moment où la porte se refermait. Heero le vit le regarder une dernière fois et il lui fit un salut de la tête, accompagné d'un micro-sourire. Il ne sut pas si l'autre l'avait vu, car le bus repartit rapidement. Il soupira, furieux contre lui-même de n'avoir pas pu lui parler, et reprit son chemin.

Duo vit juste le mouvement de tête, mais il était trop loin pour capter le sourire. Néanmoins, son optimisme lui souffla que c'était un salut, étouffant par là même un reste de pessimisme de la veille qui y voyait un mouvement d'agacement. Cela lui remit un sourire sur les lèvres, sourire qui ne l'avait toujours pas quitté lorsqu'il arriva au travail. D'un pas léger, il entra dans le grand magasin et commença sa journée de labeur.

La bonne humeur et le grand sourire sincère du jeune homme à la natte attira les clientes de tous âges et il leur répondit sans se départir de son allégresse. Ses collègues, étonnés la veille par son humeur mélancolique, l'étaient encore plus par ce soudain revirement. La vieille Betty, surnommée ainsi car elle avait le plus d'ancienneté dans la boite, questionna Duo lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent en même temps pour boire un café. Le natté regarda sa collègue avec de grands yeux étonnés, ne comprenant pas du tout ce qu'elle entendait par "comportement étrange". Betty le regarda en plissant un peu les yeux, et Duo eut l'impression d'être passé aux rayons X. Soudain, le visage de sa collègue s'illumina et elle s'exclama :

- Toi, mon garçon, tu es amoureux !

Duo piqua un fard monumental, surtout parce qu'avec le volume sonore de sa remarque, tout l'étage devait maintenant être au courant de cette conversation. Betty ricana un peu au brusque changement de couleur de son jeune collègue, persuadée qu'elle avait touché dans le mille et que cette intéressante coloration en était la preuve. Elle lui flanqua une grande claque de sympathie sur l'épaule tout en affichant un sourire goguenard, puis elle quitta la salle de repos en laissant derrière elle un Duo sous le choc et totalement perplexe.

Amoureux ? Était-ce pour ça qu'il n'arrivait pas à oublier l'inconnu ? Mais il ne l'avait rencontré que la veille, en lui rentrant dedans ! En comptant ce matin, il ne l'avait vu que deux minutes maximum. Il ne lui avait même pas adressé la parole ! Comment pourrait-il être amoureux ? Bon, le fait que ce soit un homme ne le gênait pas plus que ça car il n'avait jamais réussi à savoir s'il préférait les hommes ou les femmes. En reprenant son poste, il continua à y réfléchir et il n'arriva pas à se sortir cette remarque de l'esprit jusqu'à la fin de son service.

.

De son côté, Heero était arrivé à son bureau sans trop savoir comment, car il avait passé bien plus de temps à se repasser le visage et le sourire du natté qu'à regarder où il mettait les pieds. Même les questions débiles de ses clients ne l'avaient pas assez exaspéré pour lui enlever l'inconnu de l'esprit. Mais cette agréable pensée n'avait pas réussi à endiguer sa migraine quotidienne, qu'il dut comme d'habitude faire passer en avalant deux cachets avec son café.

À 14h, il éteignit son poste en vitesse et sortit de l'immeuble. Il se posta sous le porche du grand magasin qui se trouvait en bas du bâtiment et regarda l'abribus. Il se faisait l'effet d'un vieux pervers, mais il devait savoir si la natte qu'il avait entrevu la veille appartenait bien au jeune homme. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, et son cœur fit un grand bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il vit le châtain passer devant lui. Il se rencogna dans un coin du porche, pour ne pas être vu.

Le natté provenait de la ruelle qui reliait l'avant et l'arrière du bâtiment et il s'installa sous l'abribus. Il était en partie caché par le panneau d'affichage au dessus du banc, mais Heero pouvait voir le bout de la natte pendre sous le siège, lui donnant ainsi la position exacte de son inconnu. Il resta ainsi à la regarder s'agiter doucement, sûrement en réponse aux mouvements de son propriétaire, jusqu'à ce que le bus arrive. Alors, le natté se leva et s'engouffra dans le véhicule.

Heero attendit que le bus ait disparu dans la circulation pour bouger. Il retourna à l'arrière de l'immeuble et monta au troisième étage pour se restaurer. Il composa un plateau sans trop regarder ce qu'il y mettait et s'assit de nouveau contre la vitre. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne détailla pas les passants et réfléchit sur le natté. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait comme entreprises par ici ? Trop pour qu'il puisse deviner celle où travaillait le jeune homme. Rien que dans son immeuble, il y avait deux très grandes entreprises, cinq ou six plus petites et un grand magasin. Et les buildings alentours étaient sûrement sur le même modèle. Non, décidément, il lui fallait reprendre ses recherches internet, peut-être trouverait-il un autre indice. C'est pourquoi il se dépêcha de finir son repas pour rentrer chez lui.

Il reprit sa liste de noms et recommença ses recherches, fouillant chaque base de données qui lui vint à l'esprit. Il réussit à trouver une photo du n°5, Dominique Anor, et pu ainsi l'éliminer lui aussi, son visage n'étant définitivement pas celui de son inconnu. Il lui restait deux noms, Richard Gordon, habitant le n°10 et Duo Maxwell, au n°12. Il se fit la remarque que les deux noms avaient une consonance anglo-saxonne et soudain, il reconnu l'accent nasillard de l'inconnu. C'était un accent américain, assez faible, comme si cela faisait un long moment qu'il était en France et qu'il n'avait pas reparlé dans sa langue natale.

Il élargit donc sa recherche aux bases de données américaines, en se concentrant surtout sur celles de l'ambassade. Il trouva 12 Richard Gordon et un nombre incalculable de Maxwell mais aucun Duo. Il en déduisit que "Duo" devait être un surnom, et qu'il ne risquait pas de trouver quoi que ce soit dans les bases de l'administration avec ça. Soupirant fortement, il décida d'abandonner la piste Maxwell pour le moment et de se concentrer sur les Gordon pour le reste de la soirée.

.

Duo était de mauvaise humeur. Il était bien réveillé, assis dans son lit, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et il regardait son réveil d'un œil mauvais. Pauvre réveil qui n'avait pas encore sonné, vu qu'il lui restait largement plus d'une demi-heure avant d'avoir à faire son travail.

Cela faisait un bon quart d'heure que Duo s'était réveillé en sursaut, sans raison. Et, et c'est ce qui l'énervait le plus, juste au moment où son rêve devenait intéressant. Ça avait commencé comme un cauchemar, il courait dans une ruelle sombre, essayant de semer un agresseur invisible. Et puis d'un coup, il était arrivé devant un abribus et s'était retrouvé nez à nez avec son inconnu. Le bruit des pas de son agresseur s'était estompé et Duo s'était lentement approché du brun, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tellement proches que le natté pouvait sentir la chaleur de la peau de l'inconnu au travers de ses vêtements. Ils s'étaient regardé longuement, puis, toujours sans dire un mot, leurs visages s'étaient rapprochés petit à petit. Duo avait fermé les yeux juste avant que leurs lèvres se joignent. Mais, alors qu'il sentait la respiration de l'inconnu lui chatouiller gentiment le nez, il avait ouvert les yeux dans l'obscurité de sa chambre.

Et depuis, impossible de se rendormir. Le natté savait que ce n'était pas la faute de ce pauvre réveil, mais il aurait aimé avoir quelque chose à blâmer, voire à balancer contre le mur, pour extérioriser sa frustration de n'avoir pas pu embrasser son inconnu. Dépité, il désactiva le réveil et se laissa tomber sur le dos. Il se perdit dans la contemplation de son plafond, imaginant une nouvelle façon de prendre contact avec le bel asiatique.

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il entendait la radio qui débitait des fadaises, mais ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle s'était déclenchée. Légèrement effrayé, il tourna la tête pour voir l'heure sur son réveil. 7h17. Affolé, il sauta du lit et fila sous la douche. Il se lava en un temps record et retourna dans la pièce principale, drapé dans une grande serviette. Il enfila la première chose qu'il trouva et ne prit même pas le temps de refaire sa natte qui laissait échapper de grandes mèches.

Il ne prit pas son café, pas le temps, et puis l'adrénaline lui suffisait pour se tenir éveillé. Il sortit en trombe de son studio, dévala les escaliers et surgit dans la rue. Un vieil homme qui promenait son caniche le regarda d'un air éberlué, mais Duo ne s'en préoccupa même pas. Il chercha l'inconnu des yeux, mais ne le vit pas. Son regard se porta alors sur l'abribus.

Habituellement, il y avait une petite dizaine de personnes qui prenait le bus à cet arrêt à cette heure-ci. Mais là, personne. Duo soupira. Il les avait raté tous les deux, le bus et l'inconnu. Résigné à se faire encore copieusement incendier par son supérieur, comme chaque fois qu'il loupait le bus ou que ce dernier avait du retard, Duo s'assit sur le banc et regarda la circulation d'un œil morne.

.

Heero était de très bonne humeur. Il était presque certain d'avoir retrouvé le nom de son inconnu. En suivant les pistes des Richard Gordon, il avait retrouvé celui qui avait emménagé dans l'immeuble à la porte bleu nuit. Il n'avait pas eu accès à la photo de son passeport, mais il avait trouvé que ce jeune homme avait suivi le cursus d'une école militaire avant de migrer en France voilà deux ans. Or, les cheveux longs étaient interdit dans ce type d'école.

La natte de son inconnu était très longue, arrivant sans problème au niveau de son adorable postérieur. Une telle longueur ne poussait pas en si peu de temps. Par élimination, le natté ne pouvait donc être que l'habitant du n°12, Duo Maxwell. Très content de lui, Heero s'attabla devant son petit déjeuner et écouta distraitement la radio tout en essayant d'imaginer une raison valable pour aborder l'américain.

Soudain, il dressa l'oreille. La présentatrice parlait d'une agression qui avait eu lieu la veille au soir dans une ligne de bus. Le conducteur s'était pris plusieurs coups de couteau et était aujourd'hui entre la vie et la mort. Le personnel de la compagnie de bus avait alors décrété une grève totale et illimitée jusqu'à ce que la direction fasse quelque chose pour améliorer la sécurité des conducteurs, car cette agression portait à dix le nombre de blessés depuis le début de l'année.

La bonne humeur de Heero retomba comme un soufflé raté. Le natté avait sûrement entendu cette information également, et il devait avoir trouvé un autre moyen de transport pour se rendre à son travail. Et tant que cette grève durerait, il ne pourrait plus voir le jeune homme.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il songeait à la possibilité de ne plus revoir son inconnu, Heero sentit son cœur se serrer. Et une fois de plus, il s'interrogea sur l'origine de cette douleur. Il y réfléchit sérieusement tout en finissant de déjeuner, bien que l'annonce de cette grève lui ait coupé l'appétit.

Quelques minutes après 7h, il passa la porte de son immeuble et prit le chemin de son travail d'un pas résigné. La seule occasion qu'il aurait jamais de parler avec le natté lui avait été retirée par un groupe de voyous qui n'avaient rien d'autre à faire que de s'attaquer à de pauvres conducteurs de bus qui ne faisaient que leur travail. Lorsqu'il tourna au coin de la rue du parc et qu'il vit la porte bleu nuit, Heero ne put retenir un énorme soupir de déception en ne la voyant pas s'ouvrir sur une tornade châtain. Machinalement, il regarda vers l'abribus et son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il le vit.

Le natté était assis sur le banc, les jambes tendues devant lui, les mains dans les poches de son jean et la tête basse. Il semblait absorbé dans la contemplation du bitume à ses pieds et ne prêtait aucune attention à la feuille de papier qui annonçait la grève et qui était placardée sur le côté de l'abribus, par dessus une publicité. Heero rassembla son courage. C'était le moment ou jamais de lui adresser la parole.

Duo comptait les chewing-gums collés sur le trottoir pour passer le temps, quand une ombre apparut à ses côtés. Il ne releva pas la tête, peu désireux de voir du monde, et tant pis si ça le faisait passer pour un asocial.

- Excusez-moi.

La voix était assurée et le timbre harmonieux et grave. Duo voulait peut-être paraître asocial, mais son éducation l'obligeait à être au moins poli. Il releva la tête et plongea directement dans deux iris cobalt. Il reconnu les superbes yeux de son inconnu et se mit en devoir d'imiter le plus fidèlement possible un poisson rouge, bouche entrouverte et joues écarlates. Une fois sûr d'avoir son attention et ravi de l'effet qu'il lui faisait, Heero reprit :

- Les bus sont en grève illimitée depuis ce matin.

Devant l'air d'incompréhension du natté, il fit un geste de la main vers la petite affiche. Duo tourna la tête pour voir ce que l'inconnu lui montrait et il changea instantanément de couleur, passant d'un joli rouge à un blanc verdâtre, en lisant l'annonce de la grève. Il se leva comme un ressort, obligeant Heero à se reculer d'un pas et jura très fort :

- _Fucking hell ! (__4)_

Heero souleva un sourcil à cette exclamation. Duo le regarda avec un sourire d'excuse et s'expliqua :

- Maintenant, c'est sûr, je vais arriver en retard. Et mon chef va encore me râler dessus.

- Vous travaillez où ?

- À la FNAC, il faudrait que j'y sois avant 8h.

- C'est jouable.

- Vous rigolez ? Il faut un quart d'heure au bus pour y arriver. À pied, ça doit faire au moins une heure !

- 25 minutes.

- Hein ?

- Le bus fait des détours, à pied, on met 25 minutes.

Duo regarda l'inconnu d'un œil soupçonneux.

- Et comment vous le savez ?

- Je travaille dans le même immeuble.

- Je connais tous les employés, je ne vous ai jamais vu.

- I étages au dessus de la FNAC et plusieurs entreprises dans ces étages. Je travaille à la hotline de la Lowe corporation, au septième.

Duo se sentit soudain très bête. Et décida de se faire pardonner sa méfiance en tendant la main :

- Duo Maxwell.

Heero sourit intérieurement, il avait raison à propos de son nom. Il demanda :

- Américain ?

- À moitié.

Le brun prit la main tendue et se présenta à son tour :

- Heero Yuy.

- Japonais ?

- À moitié.

Duo sourit à la répétition et crut voir un micro-sourire se dessiner dans un coin de la bouche de son vis-à-vis. Il lâcha la main du brun pendant qu'il y pensait encore et proposa :

- On peut peut-être se tutoyer, on doit avoir le même âge.

Heero acquiesça et s'éloigna de l'abribus. Voyant que le natté ne le suivait pas, il lui demanda par dessus son épaule :

- Tu comptes rester là ?

Il sourit en voyant l'incompréhension de Duo.

- Je te montre le chemin, en partant maintenant, on arrivera dans les temps.

Duo se serait bien fichu une claque, mais il avait peur de passer pour un fou aux yeux du japonais. Il ne valait vraiment rien en réflexion le matin s'il n'avait pas bu son café. Il le rejoignit et ils commencèrent à marcher d'un bon pas. Après quelques minutes silencieuses, le natté décida de lancer la conversation :

- T'as bien du courage de faire tout ce chemin à pied tous les matins. T'habites loin ?

- À environ une demi-heure de chez toi.

Sous le choc, Duo s'arrêta quelques secondes, puis couru pour rattraper le japonais.

- Attends, tu veux dire que tu marches presque une heure par jour pour aller bosser ?

- Deux heures, en comptant le retour.

- Tu peux pas prendre le bus ?

- Il y a deux changements, et je mets plus de temps qu'en marchant.

- Mais tu dois être exténué à la fin de la journée !

Heero regarda le natté avec un air tellement blasé que Duo ne pu s'empêcher de pouffer.

- Je passe six heures assis devant un écran à répondre au téléphone. Ça me fait du bien de me dégourdir les jambes.

Duo hocha la tête. Il comprenait ce que voulait dire le japonais, même si pour lui, c'était plutôt l'inverse, car il passait trop de temps debout à piétiner. Ils se turent de nouveau quelques minutes, lorsqu'une pensée heurta l'américain. Il se tourna légèrement vers son compagnon et lui demanda :

- Dis-moi, tu avais l'air bien sûr de toi quand tu m'as demandé où je travaillais, comme si tu le savais déjà.

- Je pensais bien t'avoir aperçu à l'arrêt de bus avant-hier.

Duo allait répliquer que lui ne l'avait pas vu, mais Heero ne lui en laissa pas le temps et il continua :

- Je finis de travailler à 14h et je mange toujours près de la fenêtre au restaurant du troisième étage. J'ai une belle vue sur la rue et l'abribus au pied de l'immeuble.

- Comment t'as fait pour me reconnaître de si haut ? Surtout qu'on ne s'était vu que quelques secondes le matin ?

Heero sourit et tendit le bras dans le dos de l'américain. Il attrapa doucement la natte à demi-défaite et il la laissa couler entre ses doigts en une caresse légère tout en répondant d'une voix douce :

- Tu es reconnaissable de loin.

Duo rougit légèrement et ne trouva rien à répondre. Le brun était heureux que le natté lui ait donné l'occasion de toucher ses cheveux. Comme il le pensait, ils étaient très doux et soyeux. Cela ne lui donnait que plus envie de défaire le lien qui les retenait et de plonger les doigts dedans. Pour détourner son esprit de cette tentation, il reprit la conversation sur un point qui l'avait bien gêné pour sa recherche internet :

- C'est un drôle de prénom que tu as.

- C'est un surnom en fait. Mon père se nomme David Maxwell, et moi, David Maxwell Junior. Ma mère déteste Junior au moins autant que moi, et pour ne pas se tromper entre son mari et son fils, elle a cherché très tôt un surnom pour moi, et m'a toujours appelé Duo, du plus loin que je m'en souvienne. Sûrement une contraction de "Deuxième David".

- Hn. Et comment ça se fait que tu as un accent américain si tu ne l'es qu'à moitié ?

Duo rit franchement avant de répondre :

- Ça, c'est la faute de mon père. Lui est américain jusqu'au bout des ongles. Il a rencontré ma mère alors qu'elle était en vacances dans le Kentucky, et l'a suivie quand elle est revenue en France, _a __fucking__ love __at __first __sigh _(5), comme il dit. Il a tout abandonné pour elle, son travail et sa famille qui l'a complètement rejeté, mais il n'a jamais pu se défaire de son horrible accent. Et pourtant, ça fait 26 ans qu'il est arrivé ! Alors depuis 23 ans que je l'entends parler comme ça, j'ai attrapé l'accent et les jurons américains, comme tu t'en es rendu compte tout à l'heure ! Mais toi ? Tu m'as dit que tu étais à moitié japonais, mais tu n'as vraiment pas l'accent.

- Ma mère était japonaise d'origine, mais ses parents ont émigrés tôt vers la France, alors qu'elle n'avait que quelques années. Elle n'avait donc pas beaucoup d'accent et ne me l'a pas transmis.

- C'est ta mère qui est japonaise ? À entendre ton nom, j'aurai pensé que c'était ton père.

- Non, je suis un enfant illégitime, alors je porte le nom de ma mère.

- Oh, pardon.

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

Le silence se fit un peu pesant, Duo ne savait pas comment relancer la conversation après cette gaffe. Heero mit fin à son supplice en changeant complètement de sujet :

- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais à la FNAC ? Si tu y vends des ordinateurs, je ne te parle plus.

Duo pouffa au trait d'humour et répondit :

- _God __forbid _(6) ! J'ai déjà du mal à en allumer un, c'est certainement pas pour en vendre !

- Je crois que c'est pas une condition obligatoire dans ta boite.

Cette fois, Duo rit franchement. Heero aimait son rire, et appréciait d'avoir réussi à le déclencher. Une fois son hilarité un peu passée, Duo répondit à la question :

- T'as bien raison. La preuve, je suis vendeur au rayon jeunesse et manga, alors que j'avais postulé pour un poste en littérature contemporaine.

- Travail alimentaire ?

- Et oui. Comme tous les vendeurs là-bas, d'ailleurs. Toi aussi ?

- Non. J'ai passé un marché avec mon père, je dois passer six mois dans chacun des services de l'entreprise, et si je réussis, je pourrais faire ce que je veux.

- Et y'en a beaucoup ?

- 9.

- Mais ça fait 4 ans et demi !

Duo paraissait abasourdi. Heero haussa les épaules et reprit :

- J'ai presque fini. Il me reste 3 mois à la hotline et 6 au service commercial.

- Et ce que tu veux faire en vaux la peine au moins ?

- Oui.

- T'as bien du courage. Mais pourquoi ton père t'a imposé un truc pareil ?

- Il veut être sûr que ce n'est pas une passade. S'il me laisse faire, il prendra un très gros risque, et il veut d'abord vérifier ma motivation.

Duo semblait toujours dubitatif, mais il ne rajouta rien. Quelques pas plus loin, une des paroles de Heero arriva enfin à destination.

- Attends, tu as dit devoir passer dans chaque service de l'entreprise de ton père, ce qui veut dire que...

- Oui, je suis le fils d'Odin Lowe, fondateur de la Lowe corporation.

De nouveau, Duo s'arrêta, choqué. Il marchait à côté du fils de la plus grosse fortune du pays. De vieilles conversations avec ses camarades de la fac lui revinrent, à propos du scandale qu'avait provoqué Odin Lowe en adoptant son fils illégitime d'à peine 20 ans pour qu'il devienne un jour son héritier, il y avait presque 5 ans de cela. Et il venait d'apprendre que c'était ce même fils qu'il avait renversé deux jours plus tôt et dont il était tombé amoureux. Car, après réflexion, Betty avait raison et c'est pour cela qu'il n'arrivait pas à oublier les yeux cobalt.

N'entendant plus les pas du natté, Heero s'arrêta à son tour en se tournant à demi vers l'arrière. Il regarda quelques secondes le jeune homme qui tentait de nouveau d'imiter un poisson rouge, sans la couleur cette fois-ci, puis décida de le sortir de son hébétude :

- Tu vas vraiment être en retard si tu t'arrêtes toutes les cinq minutes.

Duo se secoua mentalement et rejoignit Heero. Ils reprirent leur marche silencieusement. Le japonais avait bien compris que le natté avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour assimiler ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il espérait juste que maintenant qu'il savait qui il était, l'américain n'allait pas changer de comportement.

Il ne supporterait vraiment pas qu'il devienne mielleux et lèche-botte, comme la majorité de ceux qui découvraient sa parenté. C'est en partie pour ça qu'il en avait parlé dès leur première rencontre. Si l'américain était comme tous les autres, Heero préférait le découvrir dès le départ, avant d'en être encore plus accro.

Duo finit par reprendre contact avec la réalité. Heero ne correspondait pas à l'image de fils à papa qu'il avait imaginé en écoutant les ragots. Et puis, après tout, ce n'était jamais qu'un homme comme les autres, il n'avait pas choisi son père et Duo ne pouvait lui en tenir rigueur. Il choisit donc de reprendre la conversation avec une pointe d'humour et un sourire :

- Tu me surprends. Je n'aurai jamais cru voir un jour quelqu'un de la "haute" aller bosser à pied.

Heero répondit d'un ton exagérément las :

- Le chauffeur de ma limousine n'était pas assez discret, il tenait absolument à m'accompagner jusqu'à la porte.

Duo éclata de rire et Heero lui sourit en retour. Non, l'américain n'avait pas changé de comportement avec lui, et il en était grandement soulagé. Puis, comme ils étaient arrivés à la porte arrière de leur bâtiment, il s'arrêta. L'américain fit encore quelques pas avant de s'arrêter à son tour et de se retourner pour le regarder. Sa natte suivit gracieusement le mouvement et s'échoua sur son épaule droite. Il pencha légèrement la tête, surpris, et Heero le trouva tellement adorable qu'il lui sourit. Son sourire s'élargit en entendant la question que le natté posa :

- C'est pas toi qui disait qu'on serait en retard si on s'arrêtait toutes les cinq minutes ?

- On est arrivé.

- Hein ?

- Nous sommes à l'arrière du bâtiment.

Duo leva la tête, surpris, puis, ne reconnaissant pas l'immeuble, il se rendit à la ruelle suivante et découvrit la porte d'entrée des employés de la FNAC. Il revint vers Heero et le remercia de l'avoir mené à bon port et à l'heure, car il s'aperçut en regardant sa montre qu'il lui restait plus de 5 minutes avant de prendre son service. Heero hocha la tête, mais ne répondit rien. Il ne savait pas quoi dire pour garder le natté près de lui un peu plus longtemps. Duo reprit :

- Tu as dit que tu finissais à 14h ?

De nouveau Heero hocha la tête. Il ne voyait pas du tout où l'américain voulait en venir.

- Moi aussi. Est-ce que tu pourrais m'attendre ? Je ne suis pas sûr de retrouver le chemin pour rentrer chez moi, j'ai pas trop le sens de l'orientation.

Duo sentait ses joues le chauffer en proférant ce mensonge. Il espérait que ça passerait pour de la gène d'avoir à avouer ce petit défaut. Il n'aimait pas mentir, mais il ne voyait pas comment faire autrement pour revoir le japonais.

- Hn. Seulement, je mange ici habituellement. On peut se retrouver à la cantine et on partira ensuite.

Duo fit une grimage de dégoût, étonnant le brun, puis répondit :

- Nan, j'y ai mangé une fois, hors de question d'y remettre les pieds. Si tu peux faire attendre ton estomac 25 min de plus, je t'invite à manger chez moi pour te remercier de m'avoir montrer le chemin.

- Hn.

- Ok, alors on se retrouve ici à 14h. À toute à l'heure !

Et Duo partit en courant pour aller travailler, laissant Heero abasourdi sur le trottoir. Le japonais avait été surpris par la proposition du natté, à tel point qu'il avait répondu machinalement, sans réfléchir. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il avait accepté d'aller manger chez lui, il rougit fortement.

Il se dépêcha de rentrer dans le bâtiment pour cacher sa gène. Il mit à profit le trajet de l'ascenseur jusqu'au dernier étage pour se reprendre et retrouver son habituelle non-expression. Arrivé à son poste, il tenta assez vainement de se concentrer sur son travail, alors que les quelques minutes qu'il avait passé ce matin avec le natté repassaient en boucle dans son esprit.

.

Duo eut lui aussi quelques difficultés à se concentrer, surtout avec Betty qui ne ratait pas une occasion de lui faire un clin d'œil complice ou une tape amicale sur l'épaule. Il attendait 14h avec une impatience grandissante et avait énormément de difficultés à le cacher.

Quand, enfin, la pendule consentit à indiquer l'heure tant attendue, Duo salua rapidement ses collègues et se rua au vestiaire pour se changer. Il avait pris le temps le matin de refaire sa natte, le regard noir de son responsable avait suffi à lui faire comprendre que ce manque de tenue n'était pas toléré. Une fois revenu à des habits civils, il sortit rapidement et passa derrière l'immeuble. Heero n'était pas encore arrivé, aussi l'américain se percha sur une barrière proche pour l'attendre.

Heero sortit quelques minutes plus tard et repéra immédiatement le natté. Il s'approcha de lui et lui demanda :

- Tu m'attends depuis longtemps ?

- Non, quelques minutes.

- Tant mieux, j'ai eu un client qui ne me laissait pas raccrocher et j'ai eu peur que tu sois parti sans moi.

- Je n'ai pas le sens de l'orientation, tu te souviens ? Je ne pouvais pas partir sans toi.

Heero lui lança un regard peu convaincu et Duo sut que le japonais l'avait percé à jour. Il rosit un peu et cacha sa gène en sautant au sol. Ils prirent le chemin de l'appartement du natté et devisèrent en chemin des pires clients qu'ils avaient eu à traiter. Duo se plaignait souvent des siens, mais en entendant de quoi étaient capables ceux de Heero, finalement, il trouvait qu'il n'était pas si mal loti.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans son studio, Duo s'excusa pour le désordre et expliqua à Heero le désastre du matin. Il lui offrit un verre pour patienter le temps qu'il prépare le repas et lui expliqua le système qu'il avait mis en place pour réussir à se réveiller, tout en farfouillant dans le frigo et en préparant un repas rapide.

Ils mangèrent tout en continuant de parler de tout et de rien. Au moment du café, ils découvrirent qu'ils l'aimaient de la même façon, bien noir et sans sucre. Heero félicita son hôte pour le repas, amenant une légère couleur rose sur les joues de celui-ci. Décidément, le natté rougissait beaucoup. Le japonais, le trouvant alors vraiment adorable, se promit de le complimenter aussi souvent que possible, juste pour revoir cette délicate coloration.

Ils continuèrent leur conversation à bâtons rompus jusqu'à ce qu'un changement dans l'éclairage de la pièce perturbe Duo. Il jeta un œil à l'horloge du micro-onde et sursauta. Il était largement plus de 19h et le soleil avait disparu derrière un bâtiment de l'autre côté de la rue. Ils avaient passé tout l'après-midi à bavarder et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait vu le temps passer. L'américain se confondit en excuses, peut-être Heero avait-il autre chose à faire et...

Heero lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres pour le faire taire. Le geste lui était venu naturellement et il lui fallu quelques secondes pour réaliser. Il ramena sa main rapidement, les joues aussi rouges que celles de Duo. Il prit la parole pour tenter de cacher sa gène :

- Ne t'en fais pas, je n'avais rien de prévu. Et j'ai passé un après-midi très agréable.

- Moi aussi.

- Je vais rentrer, je dois appeler mon père ce soir.

Ils se levèrent et Heero sortit du studio. Devant la porte, il serra la main de Duo et lui demanda :

- Je passe te prendre demain matin à la même heure ?

- D'accord.

- À demain alors.

Heero descendit les escaliers et Duo referma la porte. Il s'appuya contre le battant en poussant un soupir. Il avait du mal à réaliser ce qui lui arrivait. En moins de trois jours, il avait renversé un inconnu, en était tombé amoureux sans le connaître, puis lui avait parlé et avait rendez-vous avec lui le lendemain. Tout ça allait un peu vite, aussi Duo se posa dans son vieux fauteuil et entreprit de mettre à plat les évènements et ses sentiments. Cela lui prit une bonne partie de la soirée, mais lorsqu'il alla se coucher, il était plus assuré et la rapidité des évènements ne lui faisait plus peur. Il avait décidé de tenter sa chance au moment opportun.

.

Heero était rentré en vitesse et s'affairait maintenant devant ses fourneaux. Il avait décidé de rendre son attention au natté en s'occupant de leur déjeuner du lendemain. Il avait ressorti les boites à bentō (7) que sa mère lui préparait lorsqu'il allait au lycée et s'appliquait à les garnir. Il ne les avaient plus utilisées depuis la mort de celle-ci, car elles lui rappelaient beaucoup de souvenirs, mais inexplicablement, il avait voulu les partager avec le natté.

Il appela son père pour son rapport hebdomadaire et alla se coucher le cœur léger, sans avoir allumé son ordinateur de la journée, ce qui ne lui était plus arrivé depuis des années.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était de très bonne humeur à l'idée de revoir Duo rapidement. Il se prépara comme d'habitude et mis ses bentō dans un sac isotherme avant de prendre le même chemin que d'habitude.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte bleu nuit, Duo était déjà là. Ils se serrèrent la main et prirent de concert le chemin de leur travail. Duo était intrigué par le sac que portait son compagnon, et Heero s'amusait intérieurement des regards que le natté y portait. Finalement, comme le japonais ne semblait pas vouloir lui expliquer de lui-même ce que c'était, l'américain prit la parole :

- Qu'est-ce que tu transportes ?

- Le déjeuner.

- Hein ?

- Tu m'as invité hier, et comme je souhaitais te rendre la pareille, mais que j'habite trop loin pour te faire à manger directement, j'ai emmené notre repas. On le prendra au restaurant du troisième.

- Les gérants ne risquent pas de râler si on ne mange pas leurs plats ?

- Non, c'est plus une cafétéria qu'un réel restaurant, de nombreuses personnes y amènent leur casse-croûte.

Duo accepta alors volontiers l'invitation et tenta de connaître leur menu, mais Heero ne lui donna aucun indice. Et même lorsque le natté fit mine de bouder, le japonais resta ferme. Il se permit même un sourire en voyant la bouille adorable sur le visage de l'américain, et ce dernier abandonna finalement, reprenant une conversation plus normale.

Le trajet fut vite fini et les deux hommes se donnèrent de nouveau rendez-vous pour 14h, mais cette fois-ci devant la porte du restaurant, avant de partir chacun de leur côté. Leur journée de travail fut très semblable à la précédente et leur impatience grandit également à mesure que le temps passait.

À l'heure dite, ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte de la cafétéria et la passèrent ensemble. Ils choisirent une table proche de la fenêtre et Duo s'aperçut qu'effectivement, on voyait très bien l'arrêt de bus depuis cette place. Heero disposa les bentō pendant que le natté partait récupérer un broc d'eau et deux verres. Il se rassit devant le japonais et regarda la boite en bois laquée qui était posée devant lui avec curiosité.

Heero lui expliqua ce que c'était et la tradition japonaise qui voulait que chaque mère prépare des bentō pour son mari et ses enfants tous les matins. Il souleva le couvercle de sa boite et Duo fit de même. L'américain poussa un léger sifflement d'admiration devant les mets entreposés de façon appétissante, faisant rosir le japonais. Le natté ne reconnaissait pas grand chose, à part le riz, et il demanda des explications tout en prenant ses baguettes maladroitement.

Heero lui expliqua alors ce qu'il avait préparé tout en lui prenant la main pour replacer correctement les deux morceaux de bois. Après quelques essais infructueux, Duo réussit à attraper et à porter à sa bouche un morceau de kara-agé (8). Voyant qu'il arrivait à se débrouiller, Heero prit ses baguettes à son tour et entama aussi son repas. Il était rassuré par le sourire éclatant que faisait Duo à chaque bouchée d'un nouveau met. Il avait fait un repas typiquement japonais, sans penser que l'américain aurait pu ne pas aimer ces saveurs différentes de ce qu'il mangeait habituellement.

- C'est toi qui a cuisiné tout ça ?

- Oui. Ma mère m'a appris la cuisine japonaise depuis mon plus jeune âge et j'en fais très souvent. Tu en avais déjà mangé ?

- Bin, juste des sushis, on ne trouve pas grand chose d'autre dans les restaurants japonais.

- Je sais, c'est déprimant ! Les japonais ne mangent pourtant que rarement des sushis. Ils ne les font pas eux-même, car c'est très difficile.

- Et ça, c'est quoi ?

Duo montrait un bout de poisson coincé entre ses baguettes.

- Du shio-jaké. C'est du saumon salé et grillé au four.

Ils passèrent le reste du repas à parler de gastronomie et de ce qu'ils aimaient ou non. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini les bentō, Duo s'étonna de ne pas avoir droit à un dessert. Heero pouffa et lui répondit que c'était bien une idée d'occidental. Les japonais n'ont pas de dessert à la fin du repas. Ils ont bien des douceurs sucrées, mais elles sont plutôt servies avec le thé. Duo fit la tête, il aimait bien finir son repas par une note sucrée. Heero lui tendit une pomme, que l'américain prit avec un grand sourire.

Une fois le fruit réduit à un trognon minuscule et les boites retournées dans leur sac, Heero et Duo sortirent du restaurant. Sans se presser, ils reprirent le chemin du studio du natté. Quelques pâtés de maisons avant leur destination, le japonais demanda :

- Est-ce que tu dois repasser chez toi ?

- Euh... Non, pourquoi ?

- Et bien, pour te rendre vraiment la pareille, il faudrait aussi que je t'offre un café. Peux-tu venir jusque chez moi pour ça ?

Duo ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir. Il accepta illico, trop heureux de pouvoir passer encore un peu plus de temps en compagnie du japonais.

Après une bonne demi-heure de marche, alors que le natté demandait pour la énième fois si c'était encore loin, Heero s'arrêta devant une petite boutique au rez-de-chaussée d'un vieil immeuble bien entretenu. Duo, intrigué, détailla la devanture. Les encadrements de fenêtre étaient recouverts de panneaux de bois, agrémentés d'une discrète moulure droite formant des médaillons rectangulaires. Le bois était peint en vert foncé et les moulures en un violet proche du parme, le tout ayant été travaillé pour donner un aspect patiné par le temps. Les vitrines étaient divisées en petits carreaux par des baguettes en métal clair. Au dessus de la porte vitrée décorée comme le reste de la devanture, des lettres en fer forgé indiquaient : "Le Livre de la Croix".

Duo s'approcha de la vitrine peu éclairée pour voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Aucun article n'était entreposé derrière les vitres, mais on pouvait deviner un peu plus loin des rayonnages surchargés de ce qui ressemblaient beaucoup à de vieux livres. Duo se recula et regarda Heero qui avait un petit sourire en coin :

- C'est une librairie ?

- Une bouquinerie. J'habite au-dessus, viens.

Et il entraîna l'américain vers une porte discrète à droite de la devanture. Heero l'ouvrit et précéda Duo dans l'immeuble. Il n'y avait que deux boites aux lettres dans l'entrée et aucune porte ne s'ouvrait au rez-de-chaussée. Un escalier en pierre menait directement aux étages supérieurs. Les deux jeunes hommes s'y engagèrent. Au premier palier, il n'y avait qu'une seule porte. Heero ne s'attarda pas et continua l'ascension des marches. Au second et dernier palier, de nouveau, une seule porte que Heero déverrouilla.

Il s'effaça pour laisser passer Duo et referma derrière eux. Il le conduisit ensuite dans le salon, où il le fit asseoir sur un canapé moelleux, avant de disparaître dans la cuisine. Duo regardait tout autour de lui, épaté par la taille de l'appartement du japonais. Finalement, il se releva et rejoignit Heero dans la cuisine.

- Et bien, tu as dû te sentir à l'étroit dans mon petit studio.

- Pas tant que ça. Je trouve plutôt cet appartement trop grand pour moi seul. Depuis la mort de ma mère, je n'utilise plus que quelques pièces.

- Tu as grandi ici ?

- Hn. L'immeuble lui appartenait et elle me l'a transmis. Je ne tiens pas à changer de logement, je suis très attaché à cet endroit, et au locataire également.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Le propriétaire de la bouquinerie. Il habite au premier étage. Je te le présenterai un de ces jours, il devrait te plaire. Malheureusement, il est en déplacement pour la semaine, il participe à une foire aux livres anciens à Mulhouse.

Puis, comme le café était prêt, ils retournèrent dans le salon pour le boire. Et comme la veille, ils ne virent pas le temps passer, perdus qu'ils l'étaient dans leur discussion. Ils avaient abordé un peu plus en détail le sujet sensible de leur famille respective et de là, en étaient venus à un autre sujet sensible, celui des amours. Ils avaient été soulagés d'apprendre qu'ils étaient tous deux célibataires, même s'ils n'en avaient rien laissé paraître.

Duo avait ensuite demandé à Heero des précisions sur ce qu'il voulait tellement faire pour avoir accepté ce marché avec son père. Le japonais avait sourit et avait demandé :

- Tu connais un peu l'entreprise de mon père ?

- Je sais juste que c'est un grand groupe de création de logiciel informatique pour les entreprises, et qu'il a fait le logiciel dont on se sert à la FNAC.

- Hn. On fait surtout des logiciels de travail. On a essayé de développer une suite de bureautique, mais ça n'a pas fonctionné. Depuis, mon père est plutôt réticent pour diversifier les activités. Je souhaiterais créer une filiale de développement de jeux, principalement des mmorpg.

- Des quoi ?

- Massively multiplayer online role-playing game. C'est des jeux de rôle sur Internet, où le monde évolue toujours, même quand le joueur n'est pas connecté. Du point de vue du développeur, c'est un travail constant, car il y a toujours des petits malins pour trouver "la" faille dans le système, il faut réparer les bugs sans arrêter les serveurs et sans que les joueurs ne s'en doutent.

- Et ton père prendra un gros risque s'il te laisse essayer ?

- Plutôt. Car non seulement il va mettre des capitaux à ma disposition, comme des serveurs et des locaux, mais aussi des employés et surtout, il va engager l'image de la boite. Si je me plante, c'est toute l'entreprise qui en pâtira, pas seulement la filiale jeux.

Duo comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi le père de Heero lui avait imposé cette épreuve, même s'il continuait à trouver cela un peu excessif. De là, Heero lui demanda s'il comptait rester longtemps à son poste, et le natté lui expliqua qu'il cherchait à se faire embaucher ailleurs, même s'il n'arrivait pas pour le moment à trouver une autre place, et qu'il ne désespérait pas.

Lorsque son estomac commença à protester violemment, Duo regarda sa montre et sursauta. Cette fois-ci, il était plus de 20h. Il se leva rapidement et s'excusa encore platement d'avoir pris tout son après-midi à Heero. Ce dernier le reconduisit à la porte et lui proposa de le ramener chez lui.

- Non, ça va aller, je retrouve toujours mon chemin, t'en fais pas.

Il n'avait pas plus tôt fini sa phrase qu'il se rendit compte qu'il venait juste d'admettre qu'il n'aurait pas eu besoin que le japonais le raccompagne la veille. Il rougit comme une écrevisse dans de l'eau bouillante et regarda ses pieds avec application. Heero sourit et s'approcha du natté jusqu'à presque le coincer contre le battant. Il souleva le menton de l'américain avec un doigt et, à un cheveu de ses lèvres, il souffla :

- Puis-je espérer plus que de l'amitié ?

Duo frissonna et son cœur loupa plusieurs battements. Il plongea dans les yeux cobalt et, n'étant pas sûr de pouvoir articuler intelligiblement, il combla la distance entre leurs lèvres. Le baiser, d'abord chaste, s'approfondit rapidement et Heero dut rassembler tout son self-control pour ne pas aller plus loin lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il avait plaqué le natté contre la porte et qu'il avait déjà passé ses mains sous sa chemise. Il quitta à regret les lèvres douces et faillit reperdre toute sa maitrise en plongeant dans les deux améthystes brillantes.

Comprenant tout à fait le tourbillon d'émotions qu'il voyait dans les yeux du japonais pour ressentir les mêmes, Duo pouffa légèrement avant de murmurer :

- Crois-tu qu'un jour on arrivera à faire les choses à la même vitesse que tout le monde ?

Heero sourit, il se rendait compte aussi qu'ils allaient un peu vite, mais n'en avait cure. Seulement, il ne voulait pas effrayer son américain, aussi il s'écarta légèrement avant de répondre :

- Peu importe que ça soit rapide, j'ai envie d'essayer. Pas toi ?

- Si.

Ils restèrent quelques instants dans les bras l'un de l'autre, puis Duo repoussa légèrement Heero. Le brun recula d'un pas, la tête penchée sur le côté en une interrogation muette. Duo lui posa un baiser léger sur les lèvres et proposa :

- Demain, c'est samedi. Je bosse aux mêmes heures que le reste de la semaine, mais je n'ai rien le dimanche. Veux-tu qu'on passe le week-end ensemble ?

- Je bosse aussi le samedi. Je passe te prendre chez toi ?

- D'accord, mais on ira manger chez moi cette fois.

Ils scellèrent de nouveau leurs lèvres comme pour sceller une promesse et il fallu encore deux ou trois tentatives de l'un ou l'autre avant que Duo ne puisse enfin sortir de l'appartement pour rentrer chez lui. Un dernier baiser approfondi sur le seuil et enfin, Heero le laissa partir en lui soufflant un "à demain" rauque au creux de l'oreille, le faisant frissonner violemment. Le châtain répondit avec un grand sourire et envoya un baiser du bout des lèvres au brun tout en reculant vers l'escalier.

Alors qu'il descendait l'escalier le cœur léger et que Heero le regardait partir, tous deux songeaient à ce qui risquait de se passer durant le week-end, surtout en repensant à la vitesse avec laquelle ils avaient franchi les étapes de leur relation depuis le début. Mais cette pensée n'était pas pour leur déplaire, loin de là. Et c'est avec impatience qu'ils attendirent le lendemain.

Mais ceci est une autre histoire.

Fin

* * *

(1) _to__crush_= heurter violemment, emboutir, enfoncer, entrer en collision avec

_a __crush_ (_fam_.) un béguin

(2) La règle de saint Benoît fut écrite par Benoît de Nursie pour guider ses disciples dans la vie monastique communautaire (cénobitisme). [...] Encore aujourd'hui, plusieurs milliers de moines et moniales à travers le monde s'inspirent de la Règle de Saint Benoît.

_ (Source : Wikipédia)_

(3) Rien à foutre de ce saint Machin !

(4) Bordel de merde !

(5) Un satané coup de foudre

(6) Dieu m'en garde !

(7) Le bentō est un terme japonais désignant le repas rapide ou casse croûte contenu dans un coffret, pris hors de la maison, mais aussi un plat unique extrêmement populaire au Japon.

_ (Source : Wikipédia)_

(8) Poulet frit très parfumé, se mangeant aussi bien chaud que froid. La viande de poulet est marinée avec de la sauce soja, du saké, de l'ail et du gingembre, avant d'être panée dans une mélange de fécule et de farine et d'être frit à l'huile.

Notes de l'auteur :

Et voilà ! Bon, j'avais dû couper des scènes pour (presque) réussir à rentrer dans la longueur demandée, mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de les remettre. Si j'y pense, je les mettrai dans une suite, mais je ne peux pas donner de date de publication. Et puis l'histoire se suffit à elle-même non ?

Et comme toujours, que vous aimiez ou pas, je serai ravie d'avoir votre avis sous la forme d'une review ^^


End file.
